SADAME
by Randa1
Summary: AOSHI... cuando comprenderas que un sueño diferido es un sueño ido?


SADAME

De regreso en la seccion en la cual debute en osea a mis inicios en esta pagina

Y QUE RARO, UN AOSHI MISAO PARA VARIAR (entiendase una profunda ironia en mi comentario)

Espero que les guste la historia

SADAME

Intentaba meditar, lo intentaba de veras pero no podía

La cara de decepciona de Misao no se borraba de su mente

La pequeña organizo un día de campo que involucraba a todo el Aoya, pero Aoshi en el último momento se excuso aludiendo un compromiso

Tenía una cita con su soledad

-Y así es mejor – pensaba-, que Misao se desencantara de una vez por todas

Como pretendía ella que el, precisamente el, iba a poder tener una vida de paz y tranquilidad?

Por los dioses, es ley de vida que todo vuelve a ti

Sea en acciones de tus victimas o en resentimientos de terceros..

O en gritos ensordecedores de tu conciencia

Y eso era el peor castigo para una persona como Aoshi Shinomori

Y su tormento era una cárcel sin paredes que no le permitía salir a vivir la vida que deseaba vivir

La vida que desde lejos veía vivir a otros

Mujer, hijos, eso es algo a lo que el nunca podrá aspirar

Por so dejo a Misao hace tantos años a la guarda de Okina

Por eso no volvió a entrar en contacto con ella aun después de muertos los otros Onis

-"Misao se ha convertido en una hermosa y atractiva jovencita"

Himura hizo esa revelación y obligo a Aoshi a ver mas allá de lo que sus memorias le dictaban

Es verdad su comentario

Hizo su visión de las cosas mas contemporánea

Pero para que esto sucediera, no solo desperto de una vez a la actualidad

Antes se dio un pequeño paseo nada agradable por sus acciones en el ínterin

Los desmanes cometidos bajo el mandato de Kanryu y los cometidos bajo su oficio de mercenario antes de llegar a el

Y mas terribles aun

Los ocurridos después de la muerte de su grupo mientras buscaba depurar y mejora su ataque con la única intención en mente de derrotar a Himura

Un hombre como el ha vivido por la espada y morirá por la espada

Otra persona en su vida, de la manera como Misao lo desea no tiene cabida

Y renunciara la idea de la dulzura de una persona que te acompañe

Que en esas horas oscuras a la mitad de la noche te conforta con su calor, con su simple presencia a tu lado

Un roce tierno, una sonrisa

La sensación de no estar solo, de que alguien espera por ti

Alguien con quien ser tu mismo y ante el cual bajar la guardia, que sabes que te comprenderá

Eso no era para el

Porque una persona si de importante estaría en riesgo, seria arrastrada a la línea de fuego y eso el no deseaba para nadie

Si, es cierto

Pensó en Misao de esa manera

Himura tenia razón

Por mucho tiempo la observo

Y la encontró hermosa

Era una joven , que aunque no era arrebatadoramente bella en le sentido de las demás mujeres como Kamiya, Takani o incluso Omasu y Okkon, tenia una belleza en su propio estilo .. era hermosa como solo ella podía serlo

Su alegría, su energía, su determinación era una aureola que desplegaba una luz cegadora

Su inocencia de niña, su candor en contraste con su actitud de mujer era la contradicción mas sensual que era capaz de embotar los sentidos de cualquier hombre y llevarlo al deseo

Su ansia y deseo de conocimiento y su amor y respeto por la vida, así como, la lealtad a sus principios ya al amor hacia sus seres queridos, la hacían merecedora de su respeto, admiración y consideración

Si llego a imaginarla como compañera

Si llego a considerarla como su igual

Si llego a considerarla como su amiga

Si llego a considerarla como una amante

Mas también considero que atarla a un ser como el tarde o temprano opacaría esa energía y esa vitalidad que tanto la hacen desearla

Y renuncio a la lucha antes de siquiera iniciarla

Se dedico a alejarla de el, porque aunque conocía los sentimientos de Misao, uno de los dos debía ser responsable por el futuro

El no era el hombre que podría hacer feliz a Misao Makimachi

El no era el hombre que podría hacer feliz a nadie

Tenia clara su posición

Era un arma de guerra pasando por un periodo de paz que no sabia cuanto duraría, meditaba buscando tranquilidad, pero sabia que esta solo seria momentánea

Aoshi suspiro en la soledad de su templo, totalmente desconsolado

Ahí en su refugio si podía exteriorizar siquiera una parte de sus emociones y pensamientos

Y también podía soñar

Ya que aunque nunca los haría realidad, podía por lo menos soñar

A eso no había renunciado totalmente

Y su mente divagaba hasta un dia de campo que seguramente se estaria efectuando ahora

Y se imaginaba en el, viendo a Okina beber sin parar mientras Omasu, Okkon y los chicos trataban de hacerlo parar o acompañándolo

Se veia a si mismo caminar llevandose a Misao discretamente del lugar y sentandose junto con ella, acurrucados juntos al apie de una árbol de cerezos mientras veian hacer las hojas

Se imaginaba el calor del cuerpo de Misao, su cara sonriendo placidamente mientras el a estrechaba entre sus brazos sin querer dejarla escapar, sin querer ella escapar

Tal vez se quedarian dormidos disfrutando ese momento para ellos solos

Un hermoso momento en que el tiempo no existiria

Una pequeña risita rompio su idilico ensueño y Aoshi se supo observado

No sentia hostilidad en el ambiente, pero algo era seguro

Sea quien sea que lo estuviese observando era muy escurridizo

Sabia que estaba ahí, pero no podia precisar donde

Si no fuera por la risa de unos instantes, nunca se hubiese percatado

El intruso rio nuevamente

No era un hombre eso era seguro, parecia mas la risa no de una mujer.. de un niño

Se levanto erguido y ordeno:

-Seas quien seas te ordeno que salgas a la luz

La risita nuevamente

-O sales ahora advirtió, o te atendras a las consecuencias

Un bufidito de decepcion, y tras uno de los biombos Aoshi vio salir a un pequeño niño, no mayor de cinco años, que con las manitos tras la espalda y la cabeza gacha en signo de desilusión pateaba la alfombra del piso

No era necesario ver su carita para saber que seguramente hacia un puchero

Y esa escena se le hizo harta conocida

De hecho, mas de una vez sorprendio a Misao espiarlo asi cuando era niña, y de igual forma ella salia haciendo pucheros

-Acercate – le ordeno Aoshi, el niño lo hizo a regañadientes, levanto la carita y en efecto hacia un puchero-, como te llamas?

-Sadame – respondio cambiando el puchero por una sonrisa

Por los dioses, podría ser alguien mas parecido a una persona?

Ese niño le contesto de la misma manera como lo hacia Misao cuando le preguntaba porque le espiaba, de la misma forma su puchero cambiaba a una sonrisa con increíble facilidad

-Este es un lugar privado . le dijo Aoshi suavemente, casi tiernamente-, no debes estar en este lugar, que haces aquí?

Sadame solo se encogio de hombros y miro a otro lado

-Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

Sadame nego con la cabeza

- Estan por aquí cerca?

Sadame no respondio

-Hagamos algo – propuso Aoshi para ganarse la confianza del niño-, porque no nos sentamos y comemos algo, tienes hambre?

-Si! – dijo el niño emocionado y se sento junto con Aoshi cerca de las vituallas preparadas por Misao antes de ir al dia de campo

Trato de hacer conversación con el pequeño, pero era un niño muy esquivo

-Mi nombre es Aoshi – le informo al pequeño tratando de sacarle informacion

- Lo se – respondio el pequeño tomando un sorbo de te, arrugo la cara y agrego un tanto de miel para endulzarlo

Aoshi sonrió ante ese gesto, muy pocas personas ademas de el tiene la costumbre de endulzar su te con miel al estuilo occidental

Tambien noto un lunar, una marca de nacimiento en su mano derecha que le parecio familiar

Era un niño muy lindo, nunca se habia detenido a fijarse si un niño era bonito o no.. hasta ahora el unico niño que habia logrado captar su atención en el momento habia sido Misao

Y para ironias de la vida y cosa extraña, Aoshi hasta lo encontro parecido a el fisicamente cuando era niño.. bueno, todos los niños pequeños se parecen, concluyo

Aoshi termino por desistir de la idea de sacarle información alguna al niño

El pequeño era reacio a darla y su compañía le era agradable

Ya tendria tiempo para saber donde estaba sus padres y para devolverlo, si estos estaba cerca, lo mejor era que el niño se quedase en un solo lugar para que lo encuentren, y mejor aun ahí que el podia cuidarlo y no estaria expuesto a toparse con quien sabe que peligro

Pasaron la tarde hablando y jugando, justo como cuando Misao era una niña y a Aoshi le tocaba hacer de niñero improvisado

Le hizo a Sadame algunos animalitos de papel y se entretuvieron mucho cuando el niño quizo aprender a hacerlos

Fue una tarde magica, parecian padre e hijo jugando y Aoshi no se habia sentido tan en paz en mucho tiempo

El pequeño se durmió acurrucado en Aoshi que velo su sueño

Atardecia, y Aoshi escucho como a lo lejos Misao le llamaba, dejo al niño dormidito en una esterilla en tanto iba a la puerta del templo al encuentro de la chica, no queria que entrara llamándolo y despertara al niño

Lo llevarian al Aoya y ahí buscarian a sus padres

-Señor Aoshi – dijo Misao acercandose a el, llevando un paquete envuelto en tela-, le traje unas bayas que recolecte para usted

Aoshi solo llevo un dedo a su boca haciendole señal que guardara silencio y dijo:

-Encontre a un pequeño perdido, esta durmiendo adentro y no quiero despertarle

Misao se asomo dentro y pregunto:

-Donde esta?

Aoshi volteo y era verdad, Sadame no estaba ahí

Lo buscaron por largo rastro y ni rastro de Sadame

Lo hicieron hasta muy entrado el anochecer, pero ni rastro del pequeño

Misao fue al Aoya por unas lamparas y continuaron la busqueda por el bosque

Aoshi estaba preocupado por Sadame, porque algo malo le pasara en la oscuridad

Llego la hora que el agotamiento mino las energias de Misao, y la chica no podia mas

Se recosto a los pies de un arbol, y hacia frio, por lo que Aoshi decido tomar un descanso

El temblor de la chica, la forma como se frotaba los brazos para auto inflingirse calor hicieron que Aoshi se acercara a ella y la abrazara

Misao estaba en el septimo cielo, tan cerca de Aoshi, la forma tan tierna como la apretaba contra si

Cerro los ojos para sentir su calor, hundir su cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su respiracion y sus latidos

Los brazos de Aoshi rodeandola, protegiendola, era la sensación mas acogedora que podia experimentar y no dijo nada, no decia nada porque si no su corazon que latia frenéticamente le saldria por la boca

Inconscientemente Aoshi comenzo a masajear su espalda, Misao alzo la mirara para ver su rostro y Aoshi en es momento bajaba la suya para verla

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no pensaban, solo eran

Ella cerro os ojos, el no sabia que poco a poco cerraban la distancia entre ellos y sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, mas Aoshi reacciono al ultimo momento y alejo a Misao de si rompiendo con la magia del momento

-Ya casi amanece – dijo levantandose-, volvamos al Aoya por si Okina tiene alguna noticia o la policia averiguo algo

Misao tenia ganas de llorar, ella sabia que no había sido la unica en sentir algo, la maravillosa revelacion de que no le era indiferente a Aoshi fue empañada por su rechazo tan duro

-Porque Aoshi? – le pregunto negando a moverse

Aoshi se detuvo sin voltearse y contesto:

-Porque así ha de ser

- No es verdad – dijo Misao, en parte reto, en parte replica, en parte suplica, se puso delante de el y lo miro a los ojos, y acaricio su mejilla mirando con las lagrimas pugnando por salírsele

Intento acercarse a el, de besarlo, pero fue repelida, Aoshi la tomo de los hombros y la sacudio con violencia

-No!1- decia tajantemente-, no importas que hagas, nunca habra nada entre tu y yo

-Es que no le gusto?- pregunto Misao , Aoshi ante la pregunta relajo su agarre, cosa que Misao aprovecho para intentar acercarse nuevamente a el y rozar sus labios

Aoshi no pudo resistirse, correspondio al beso de la ninja suavemente, luego abrazandola con fuerzaa y exigiendo mas

Hasta que su mente volvio a tomar el control de su cuerpo y alejo a Misao de si como si una vivora venenosa se tratara

-Hemos cruzado la linea que no debe cruzarse – dijo Aoshi sin voltear a verla-, ahora todo sera distinto ..

-Sera distinto para bien – le interrumpio Misao

-Lo mejor es que me marche ahora mismo del Aoya – anuncio con el cosquilleo del beso aun en los labios- no intentes seguirme, soy yo ahora el que pone punto final a esta locura que no debe suceder .. es lo mejor para ambos – lamentandose-, como desearia que yo.. que todo pudiese seguir como antes, en equilibrio, sin cambios .. pero que sera si .. tengo enemigos que se que algun dia vendran por venganza .. y no quiero a nadie atrapado en medio

-Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar, por ti lucharia con los mismos diablos

-Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que tu corras con ese riesgo

-Cobarde – acuso Misao y Aoshi la miro incredulo-, eres un cobarde – repitio con los puños apretados y llorando de rabia-, no se como puedo amar como amo a un cobarde como tu – dijo antes de salir corriendo con rumbo desconocido

-Es lo mejor – trato de convencerse Aoshi, aguantandose las ganas de correr tras ella y no dejarla ir nunca, de besarla hasta lograr su perdón y …

Camino hasta el templo donde encontro al pequeño Sadame sentado llorando

-Estas bien? – pregunto Aoshi en jugandose una lgrima traidora que escapo a su pesar-, porque desaparecistes asi?

-Porque lo hicistes? – le reclamo Sadame entre lagrimas

-Porque que? – pregunto Aoshi

-Porque la tratastes asi? – continuo reclamándole el niño-, ella te quiere

Aoshi supo de lo que hablaba el niño, tal vez los vio a lo lejos

-Eso no algo que se pueda discutir con los niños – dijo tajantemente-, cuando seas grande lo sabras y…..

-Ya no sere grande – grito el niño- ya no podre ser – dijo antes de que el llanto se apoderara por completo de el hasta el punto de impedirle hablar

No supo porque, pero a Aoshi se le partió el corazon el llanto del niño, sintio un vacio dentro de si y un terror cuando el niño dijo: ya no podre ser, algo muy similar de cuando momentos antes vio a Misao alejarse decepcionada de el

No queria sentir eso, dos veces en un dia era superior a las fuerzas de cualquier mortal

Corrio hacia el niño y lo abrazo

- No digas eso – dijo Aoshi, entregado al impulso de estrechar con fuerza al pequeño y besar su cabecita

Sadame continuo sollozando, pero se separo de Aoshi para mirarlo directamente

-Tengo que irme – dijo hipando mientras retrocedia

-Espera, no te vayas – dijo Aoshi con angustia-, busquemos a tus padres, si es porque no te dan permiso, puedes venir cuando quieras

-No, no podre, solo me dieron permiso por esta vez – dijo el niño, y ahora no podre venir nunca

Aoshi lo miraba desconcertado, y fue entonces que lo miro con verdadero detenimiento

Su carita

Tan parecida a ..

-No puede ser – se decia

Sus ojos

Como los de…..

-Es una locura

El color de sus cabellos

Igual a …..

-Es .. mentira

La marca en su mano, alzo la suya propia donde tenia una identica

-Tiene que ser ……

-Deja que hable tu corazon – dijo el niño-, sabes quien soy

Aoshi cerro os ojos, escenas de la tarde pasada con el niño, los sentimientos tan fuertes que el desperto

Los mismos sentimentos que le acometian en sus sueños

Cerro los ojos, su corazon no podia ser mas claro, incluso por encima de la logica de lo que le considera la razon

-Me enviaron apara ayudarte – dijo-, para hacerte cambiar, pero solo podia hacerlo una vez

Aoshi asintio, lagrimas corrian por sus ojos

-Queria ayudarlos tanto – continuo el pequeño-, me agradaron tanto – se lamento-, como hubiese querido que fueran ustedes

-Como que hubieses querido?

-Un sueño diferido es un sueño ido – explico el niño

-No es asi – dijo Aoshi con determinación-, no los perderé .. no la perderé a ella, aun no es tarde

- Para ustedes aun no – explico Sadame-, pero para mi si

-No entiendo

-En estos momentos mama sale del Aoya, no podras alcanzarla y no la veras en mucho tiempo – cerro los ojos como viendo algo dentro de si-, pero volveras a verla y si luchas, si persistes, lograras recuperar lo que hoy rechazastes .. padre

- Y tu?

- Ya no podre ser, era el ahora, era el hoy lo que me haria nacer y tu lo rechazaste

- Perdoname … hijo – dijo Aoshi yendo hacia el niño y abrazandolo fuertemente, lloraba la perdida de la promesa de un pequeño.. de su pequeño que ahora no vendria al mundo

Del pequeño con el cual no jugaria

Del pequeño al cual no veria crecer

Del pequeño que ya no lo llamaria padre, ni seria la alegria de su madre

Del pequeño que posiblemente algun dia le traeria a su vez a otros pequeños que reirian con el y con Misao y que les llamarian abuelos

-No estes triste – trato de consolarlo Sadame- habra otros a los que podras llamar hijos, ya que ahora veo en ti que mi mision no fue inútil del todo. Ninguno de ellos sere yo . yo no sere ya mas Sadame, nacere dentro de poco , ustedes no seran ya mis padres, otros lo seran .. otros que a partir de este instante serán mi padre y mi madre .. y yo olvidare todo y sere su hijo. No hay nada que pueda hacerse

-Seras feliz?

-Sere amado, muy amado .. ahora debo irme

Aoshi abrazo con fuerza por ultima vez a Sadame, fuerte como deseando asi que nada, ni los mismos dioses pudiesen arrebatarselo, pero el niño se desvanecio entre sus brazos como una sombra, como el viento .. como si nunca hubiese existido

Y su imagen y su recuerdo se desvanecio de su mente y su memoria como cuando despiertas de un sueño

Cuando volvio al Aoya se encontro con la noticia de que Misao habia empacado sus cosas y se habia marchado

No queria perderla, e impulso dee luchar, de evitar la perdida sea como sea le hizo buscarla

No estaba dispuesto a perder su sueño

Le costo tiempo encontrarla, y mas tiempo conseguir su perdon y reconquistar su amor

Con fortaleza, con convicción, vencio sus miedos y fue por sus sueños, la vida que deseo, la familia que anhelaba

Y es cierto, sus miedos se hicieron tangibles, nadie esta indemne de los odios, los rencores y las semillas de ira y dolor sembradas en el pasado

Pero juntos, uno al lado del otro, acompañado de su familia, supero todas y cada una de las pruebas

Porque lejos de debilitarlo ellos le fortalecian

Lejos de dañarse mutuamente, se apoyaban el uno en el otro

Y uno por uno llegaron sus pequeños, una niña, un niño y otro niño después

Cada uno único

Cada uno hermoso

Cada uno deseado

Cada uno amado

Mas ninguno llego a ser nunca Sadame ……

Una tarde de primavera, visitaban a sus amigos del Dojo Kamiya, Misao vistaba frecuentemente a Kaoru, las ausencias de Kenshin en sus busquedas para aplacar sus demonios internos la entristecian, por eso buscaba apoyarla en esos dificiles momentos en que ella sola esperaba, y deseaba en tanto sacaba adelante a su unico consuelo en la ausencia de su esposo

Su otro ser mas querido, la otra mitad de su corazon

Su hijo Kenji

Misao decido llevarse a pasear a Kaoru para distraerla, llevar a los niños a visitar los sitios turisticos de Tokio

Kenji se nego a ir, decia que debia entrenar y Aoshi quizo quedarse a descansar en el dojo

Con las chicas afuera, miro al pequeño Kenji practicar con su espada, preparo un poco de te y lo llevo al joven para tomar un descanso

Eran muy raras las ocaciones que habia podido estar a solas con el pequeño pelirrojo, casi todas cuando el era un bebe pequeño

-Toma un descanso – le consejo

Kenji siguió su consejo, se sento a su lado, comió los dulces que Misao trajo de Kyoto y que Aoshi habia servido para acompañar el te

Dio un sorbo a su te y arrugo el rostro, tomo un poco de miel y lo endulzo

Después de un leve descanso, se puso de pie y tomo su espada de bambú

-Entrenas con mucho ahínco

-Mi sueño es ser tan bueno como dicen que lo fue mi padre

-En esta epoca de paz es extraño ver jóvenes que se esfuercen tanto por aprender el manejo de la espada, y mas raro aun, encontrar a alguien cuyo sueño sea el ser un guerrero

-Este es mi sueño y no descansare hasta lograrlo, entrenare dia y noche para alcanzarlo, pronto partire en busca del maestro de mi padre y el me enseñara su tecnica

- Aunque tu madre te necesite en estos momentos?

-Se que suena egoista de mi parte, a ella la quiero mas que a nada y me duele su soledad.. causarle este dolor.. pero es mi sueño

-Te comprendo – dijo Aoshi, en esos momentos llegaron Misao y Kaoru junto con los niños

Aoshi fue a recibirles dejando a Kenji entrenar

El joven pelirrojo entrenaba con resolucion, ya su decisión habia sido tomada y no daria marcha atrás, ya no podia seguir esperando el regreso de su padre para salir al mundo y lograr sus objetivos, eso le habia dicho a su madre, que ya a su pesar, había comprendido y dado su bendicion

-Un sueño diferido es un sueño ido – murmuro Kenji en tanto continuaba entrenando

Mientras , en el jardin, Aoshi escuchaba la alharaca formada por sus hijos tratando de explicarles todos al mismo tiempo lo que habian visto en tanto abrazaba a su esposa y acariciaba sus cabellos

Justo como habia soñado hace tanto tiempo ya

NA: Mi reingreso a la seccion de Rurouni Kenshin

Por si no lo sabian SADAME significa algo asi como destino o predestinado

Continuando mi serie de sobrenatural

A ver

Esta de sombras y sueños con Kenshin como protagonista,

A la luz de la luna con Misao,

Vengan al Akabeko con Yutaru, Tae, Sae y Tsubame

El camino de los cerezos con Sanozuke

Me faltan Megumi, Genzai, Yahiko, Saito, Soujiro (imperdonable si no hago el de Sou), Kamatari y Sho

Ahora a terminar los proyectos pendientes y hacer los que tengo en mente

No se si algunas de ustedes ha leido a la escritora Anne Rice la autora de las cronicas vampiricas ( Entrevista con el vampiro y sus 8 continuaciones) y de las cronicas de las brujas de Mayfair

Bien, en esta pagina esta prohibido publicar fanfics de sus trabajos y de sus personajes, pero no por eso me inspiro para la nueva historia que viene

Me vino la idea leyendo las brujas de Mayfair y viendo un documental acerca de los inicios de las escuelas ninja en Japón.. entonces pensé.. como se creo el grupo Oni,. Y las leyendas que hay acerca de los poderes sobrenaturales de los ninja y.. VOILA, salio el fic

Claro, eso y lo que me puse a investigar de mitologia demoniaca en Japón

Solo una cosa

Habra mucho lemon de Aoshi y Misao y para los mas sensibles que quedan advertidos, tambien lemon yaoi de otros personajes ( no son personajes de la serie, son originales), no muy explicito ni muy huyy hay yayayyayayyayayyayyy.. pero su picantito tiene .. que querian, lo inspiro una obra de la Rice – suspiro-, y de una tambien advierto

Habra dos versiones de los lemons, una mas Light para esta pagina, una sin editar para las demas .. es que una vez me banearon una historia por ser muy.. explicita y pues … todo picado de culebra cuando ve bejuco tiembla.. y me curo en salud haciendo dos versiones del capitulo solo editando la zona del lemon

Pero no se preocupen, publicare en que paginas esta el fic sin editar para que puedan ver la version completa

Todo esto en tanto termino la investigación para mi niña consentida, para "Viento Sagrado" ( tambien una Aoshi Misao el cual hacer la diagramación del capitulo final me saco lagrimas…. La historia de los Kamikazes es para llorar, mas si lees las cartas que envian a sus familiares antes de salir en mision suicida y que gracias a la biblioteca de la embajada Japonesa en Venezuela llegaron a mis manos traducciones), ya saben en los temas que me estan llamando al atención recientemente

Lo sobrenatural, reencarnaciones y dramones de los que te hacen el corazon una uva pasa, la garganta te la ponen como si te estrangularan y los ojos como si estuvieras respirando gas pimienta

Y hablando del diablo, saca a colación la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru " Inolvidable", mas "Lazo Secretos" y los one shots de "Cambios" y "El misterio del templo Ryujin" .. ufff estare una buena temporada tecleando los borradores

Tonces, nos vemos esta misma semana subiendo la nueva historia y lo que logre terminar

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


End file.
